Growing Together, Growing Apart: This Is New - X/S
by Kylia
Summary: 10th Part of the GTGA Series - X/S


**TITLE: This is New (1/1)  
SERIES: Growing Together, Growing Apart  
AUTHOR: Kylia (kylia_bug@yahoo.com)  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody belongs to me, unfortunately. They belong to Joss & Mutant Enemy, and a few other people I don't know.   
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Restless  
CATEGORY: Spike/Xander   
SUMMARY: Xander & Spike try to make sense of what has happened.  
DISTRIBUTION: [Fire & Ice Fic][1], Of Sire & Childe, List archives, anyone else, ask, and you shall receive. Previous parts can be found [here][2].  
FEEDBACK: Definitely I need it to breathe.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Comes after "[What Now][3]?" in my [GTGA][4] series.   
DEDICATION: To Saber, who unwittingly helped me gang up on Inell. :)  
********** **

Xander looked at Spike, a zillion answers roaming through his head. What should he tell her? She might understand. She was his best friend, wasn't she? Who was he kidding? Buffy hadn't been anything resembling a best friend in a long time, if ever.

"The truth?" He asked warily. He wasn't entirely certain what the truth was. That he had feelings for the Slayer's worst enemy? That he had slept with said enemy? That he had a relationship with the evil undead? Did they have a relationship? Was that what this was?

"Which is?" Spike asked. He wanted to know what Xander was willing to tell his friends. What Xander was willing to admit to. What Xander believed their relationship to be.

Xander took a seat in the vacant chair and stared at Spike. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Bloody Hell, Xander!" Spike growled as he stood up and began pacing around the small kitchen.

"Don't Bloody Hell me!" Xander snapped. "This is new. This is different. This is What is this?"

Spike stopped pacing at turned to look at the mortal. There was a fire in his eyes, a kind of anger radiating from him, but it wasn't necessarily directed at Spike. "What do you want this to be?" Spike's voice had lost sore of its irritation.

Xander turned and glared at the vampire. "Will you stop answering a question with a question?"

"Would you guys keep it down?" Cordelia hissed in the doorway. "We have a client and I don't want to have to explain about the crazy couple we have living in the basement!"

Xander rolled his eyes but nodded his understanding. "We'll keep it down." He paused for a second before speaking again. "Have you heard from Will? Does she know Buffy's coming? When is Buffy coming?"

Cordelia smiled knowingly. "Will's at Faith's place. They'll be by later much later." Cordelia looked at her watch. Bitchy should be here in another hour or so but we won't be here."

"What? Where are you going?" Xander sounded panicked.

Cordelia waved his concern away. Angel's taking me out for dinner."

Xander looked at the clock. "Dinner? In the middle of the afternoon?"

Cordelia shrugged. "You have your ways to keep your vamp occupied, I have mine."

She disappeared back through the door before Xander could protest further.

"Your vamp?" Spike sounded amused.

Xander spun around and faced the vampire in question. "I I don't have a vamp."

"Do you want one?" Spike took a step closer to the mortal, his blue eyes boring into Xander's brown.

"I" He inched slightly closer to the blonde. "Do you want what do you want?"

"You" Spike's cool lips descended on Xander before the mortal even had a chance to realize what he had said.

Xander lost all thought as he opened his mouth to the questing tongue. He wrapped his arms around the vampire, pushing his body closer. He felt Spike pulling his shirt off and moved away, ever so slightly to allowing for the garment's removal.

As the cool tongue plundered his mouth hungrily, Xander's fingers unbuttoned the snap on Spike's jeans and practically tore them off his body. Separating their lips only long enough to gulp in some much needed air and finish divesting them of their clothes, Xander was eagerly anticipating a repeat performance of the previous nights events.

Spike pushed Xander's naked body down across the kitchen table, and proceeded to show his new lover that he indeed want to be Xander's vamp.

***** 

Willow hung up the phone and turned the girl who was lying across the bed with an unusual look on her face. "Buffy's coming."

Faith stiffened under the sheet. "When?"

"Tonight. A few hours. I told Cordy we'd be by later but we don't have to. I'm sure Xander and Spike can handle her."

Faith sat up, a fierce look in her dark eyes. "No. I need to get this over with. Better here, on our own turn than in Sunnyhell."

Willow smiled at Faith's use of Spike's nickname for her hometown. "Our own turf?"

Faith froze for a second. She hadn't even realized what she had said. "My I meant my own turf."

Willow shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking one of Faith's hands in her own, she squeezed it. "No, you were right the first time. Our turf. I kind of like the sound of that."

Faith smiled at the pretty redhead. "How long are you staying?" She was almost afraid to here the answer.

Willow looked away for a second. "I'm not sure. I guess that's up to Xander."

"What if he decides to stay?"

Willow turned back to the Slayer. "Well, I guess maybe I'll stay too."

"Good." 

Willow climbed back into the bed. "Tired now." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, silently dreading Buffy's visit.

***** 

"This doesn't solve anything." Xander pulled his jeans on and looked back at Spike who was doing the same. "You do realize that, don't you?"

"No, but it was bloody fantastic."

Xander glared, but he wasn't really angry. He couldn't disagree with the sentiment. "What do you want me to tell Buffy? That I came here to shag her worst enemy twice. But now that I have, I can go home?"

Spike growled at Xander. "I don't bloody care what you tell the daft Slayer!" He hissed as he grabbed Xander's wrist, almost painfully. "But you are not going home not without me. Not now, not ever."

Xander wrenched his wrist away and stalked into the living room. "Who the Hell do you think you are? My keeper? I don't think so. We kissed, we groped, we fucked. But that's it!" Xander was practically snarling now as the vampire came within inches from his pacing form.

"Is it? Is that what you think?" Spike growled as he grabbed Xander and spun him around. "You think this is just about sex? A good shag and you can go home happy? Forget about me? Forget how good it was to sink into me? Forget how good it was to feel me inside? Forget how it felt to have my fangs buried in your neck as you came?"

Xander fingered the fresh bite marks along his jugular as his cock twitched at the memory. "What do you want from me?" Xander's voice was raspy.

"I don't want a bloody thing from you. I just want you." Spike spun around and walked a couple of feet away. "You are so damn daft! It's no wonder you hang out with that annoying twit! I swear, you can't see what's right in front of your face. You can't see the bitch tramples all over you! You don't know when that demon-bitch is using you for her own orgasm factory and the watcher? He treats you like a fucking moron. But me? I'm the worst!" Spike continued ranting as he paced around the living room. "I don't have the good sense God didn't give the farm boy I have to fall in love with you!" His hissed the last words not even aware he was speaking aloud anymore.

"What?" Xander choked the question out. He wasn't even sure his voice was even working. "You you're in love with me?"

Spike stopped his pacing at turned to face the mortal boy. He looked deep into the deep brown eyes, losing himself in their depths. He hated himself for his weakness. "Yes." He pulled away from those eyes. "I've turned into a bloody ponce, just like the poof!"

Xander reached out to Spike, turning him to face him again. "But you're my ponce." The words were spoken softly, quietly, but with a determination Xander hadn't had a few minutes previous.

Spike looked into his eyes once again and pulled the mortal into his armed, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.

They remained liplocked until they heard a gasp and a thud of something being dropped on the ground. Spinning around to see what had happened, Spike and Xander were faced with the shocked and disbelieving face of the blonde Slayer.

"Buffy." Xander gulped.

"This is new." She spoke, her voice laced with venom as she glared angrily at Spike.

***** 

**[Return To Series Index][4]**

   [1]: http://fireicefic.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www5.50megs.com/fireice/SpikeXander/Kylia/GrowingTogetherGrowingApart/seriesindex.html%20
   [3]: whatnow9.html
   [4]: seriesindex.html



End file.
